objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pen
Pen is a male contestant on Team Islanders. Pen is also a male contestant on Team Gavilan and in season 2, the captain of Raging Bulls. Pencil vs Batman Pen is married to Pencil and they have six kids. Batman tries to kill Pen by (indirectly) crushing him with a rock. He is also a good friend of Eraser. RFVP Being shown affection by Pencil, he told her that he is not ready for relationships yet. (He is, though) BFAH Pen joined in Day 6 in the Debuting Contest, being the winner. He got lazy, though, in the merge, and started slapping Blocky, and he got eliminated in Day 15. SDO and SSO Pen started and ended the season painfully. He got to the the final two, even though at the start of the season he drowned, and at the end, he fell off the track. He played the season just like almost everyone after the merge. (not getting voted off when Gelatin was winning every challenge) In season two, he did almost nothing, but came in as the captain of the Raging Bulls. In the first episode of season 2, Pen came back from the hospital with a Magic House Builder, which won the challenge for his team. The next episode when Sword announced the challenge, Pen asked why he would want to do itand said he would throw it down a waterfall. The next episode, he got second in the ladder climb challenge. Trivia Ipencil.2O *He is Jewish and is from Brampton, Ontario. ('The Best Hanuchristmas Party Ever!' and 'Love at First Party') BFDI Inanimation *It is known that he is Korean and he lives in Los Angeles, California. (A Christmas Tale) **He can't speak Korean well. **However, he speaks French. (First Appearence in No Sweat) More Trivia *It is known he wear white boxers. *Since objects cant wear clothes, it has not been revealed just yet. *He has 15 cousins, The first one is a master at art (Red), The second cousin loves Algodoo (Yellow), 3rd one is nonstop annoying, and never speaks English (스카이 블루), The 4th cousin is a genius (lime), The 5th cousin is girly (pink), The 6th cousin has a hat (white), The 7th cousin is a master at moon walking like Michael Jackson (brown), The 8th cousin is an astronaut (gray), The 9th cousin is a scaredy-cat like Woody (The Color of Woody), The 10th cousin is cooler (Cyan), The 11th cousin hates Teardrop, Baseball and Justin Beiber (and Baseball Cap) (Orange), The 12th cousin is wacky (Dark Green), The 13th one is a master of posing like the letters of the alphabet (Beige), The 14th one is useful and the ultimate master of video gaming (Black), and the 15th one is like the fastest object in the whole universe(Crimson)! Quotes BFDI Inanimation *"You're Jewish?" (A Christmas Tale) *"I never heard of a Hong-Ji Seoung before." (Hong-Ji Seoung vs The World) Anthony's BFDI/II Camp Pen is being played by friesfan7844. He's still remaining in this camp. Pen Pose2.png Pen Sad.png Pen Pose1.png Pen-1.png Pen (Eliminated).png Pen (Current).png Pen (SuperCDLand).png Pen 7.png Pen Body.png Pen body.png 12) Pen.png Pen Pose.png Pen with shadow.png Pen icon.png Pen (Idle).png Pen Icon.png Pen's Pro Pic.png Pen Idle.JPG Pen.png Light Pen Pose.png New Pen Pose.png ACWAGT Pen Pose.png Pencil Pen M.png 25px-Pen Icon.png 42px-Pen Icon.png 201px-Pen Idle.png Grey Pen.png Pearlypen.png Cement Pen.png Dark Pen Pose.png Light Pen Pose.png Pink Pen Pose.png Normal Pen Pose.png Yellow Pen Pose.png Green Pen Pose.png Acai Pen Pose.png Permanent Pen.png PenChamp.png Pen BottomView.png Pen TopView.png Pen-2.png AwesomePen.png Pearl Pen.png Pen top Veiw Idle.png|Pen Bottow view PearlPen Icon.png Eraser-3.png|Eraser is pens friend Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Eliminated Category:Males